Once Upon My Shadow
by I'veAbandonedControl
Summary: The blonde meets the brunette boy.


**Once upon my shadow**

Once upon a time a little blonde thirteen year old boy took a walk with himself. He walked further and further away from his home. He was having a good day and decided to go out for a walk forgetting to tell his parents. He left his parents worried sick for him but he kept walking until he entered the mystifying woods of the isolated part of Mieza.

He walked and walked until he was further inside the massive woods. He enjoyed the nature that was surrounding him, like the songs of the birds whistling prettily in the high autumn trees. The way the rabbits hopped and danced around each other in the tall grass. He enjoyed the leaves falling over his blonde crowned head. He loved the fresh air and the silence. A silence he never heard back at the palace.

The further he walked the more he became happier. He then came across a beautiful stream. The sun was hot on his tanned skin. He felt icky. He refused to remove his dirty chiton and bounced into the clear streaming waters cleaning his entire body. After he felt he was clean enough he decided to play and splash picking up pebbles and tossing them making them skip. The boy was happy as he kicked down the stream getting water all over him.

He came to a halt as in the waters he saw a red shiny necklace flowing down the stream towards him as it shined in the sun making the waters sparkle. He bent to pick it up. He admired it. He then heard someone laughing happily in the distance. As a young soldier he kept on his guard and he walked quietly more down the waters following the noise. He reached the end of the stream and he saw a little brown haired boy laughing and playing with fish as they swam towards a tiny waterfall and into a pond. The brunette jumped into the pond with the fishes. The blonde boy crept closer staring intensively at the young youth. He crouched and watched closely the beautiful boy with big round cerulean eyes and charming young face. He was the most outstanding boy he has ever seen.

The sneaking boy tried to not make any sound but as he took a step closer the brunette saw his reflection in the water and turned quickly to him. The two boys didn't move for a while and just stared.

"Hi" the discovered boy said stepping out to greet the youth in the pond. He felt like he interrupted something special, as the boy wasn't laughing anymore. "I didn't mean to interrupt you." He apologized feeling slightly embarrassed.

The brunette looked at the blonde boy who was all wet just like him and smiled. "Hi." He responded. "Were you playing with the fishes too?"

The blonde shook his head, sorry to disappoint the boy.

"Oh." The brunette said.

The blonde was nervous and fiddled with his hands before speaking again. "I'm Alexander, prince of Macedon."

The brown haired stared at him innocently. "What is a prince doing all wet out here in the woods by himself. He could get hurt?"

The blonde smiled shyly. "Yes I guess I haven't thought about that."

The brunette just beamed and turned back to capturing the slippery fishes. The blonde moved closer towards the pond getting a better look at what the youth was doing. He saw bright mystic fish swimming in circles. The gails shined like a rainbow on a spring day.

"Do you like fishes?" the blonde spoke trying to keep conversation. It seemed obvious.

"I do." The youth replied. "I find the way they breathe under the water fascinating." The boy looked at the blonde suddenly anxious. "Don't you wish people can breathe under water?" his voice full of excitement and laughter.

"Never thought about it." The blonde replied. The browned haired boy shrugged with a smile and turned back petting more fish. The blonde just watched as the boy had the time of his life playing with the beautiful creatures. He sat and watched until the sun started to set. He noticed how little they exchanged words. "So I guess I will get going." The blonde stood hesitantly and took tiny steps away. He stopped when he heard the brunette call for him.

"What fascinates you prince Alex?" It was now the boy who had stepped out from the pond as the fish were all going to sleep.

The blonde looked at the sun set and turned back to the boy. "I like how light creates shadows, like how you can see the shadows of the fish in the water." he pointed towards the shadows of the fish as they hid under the rocks. "Its almost like, everything no matter if it is still life or nature has it's own protector and follower."

The brunette after placing back on his sandals stood and made his way a little closer to the blonde concern in his deep blue eyes. "Our shadows are going away though." The brunette said as the sun finally set saying its goodbyes. It was now getting darker as the moon was creeping up.

"They will be back tomorrow morning" The prince reassured. He didn't want to leave but he knew his parents were probably worried sick. "Anyway I really should get going back." The boy apologetically smiled and then handed the boy something. "I found this in the waters, it might be yours?" In his hand was a shiny red necklace and the brunette smiled with a certain playful smirk on his face.

"Thankyou." The boy bit his lip looking up at the blonde with such a memorable gaze. The blonde turned away quick and then left forgetting to reply to the thank you. The brunette looked sad and quickly gathered all his things he'd brought with him and called out the princes' name again catching up with him. "Wait, where are you going again?"

"Back home."

The brunette stared deep into the bright dark eyes of the blonde. "Whose going to be your light?"

"The moon."

"Whose going to be your protector?"

"Myself and this little dagger I brought with me. Father tells me to bring it with me wherever I go." The blonde smiled proud.

"Oh yea, and whose going to be your shadow?"

"The gods can guide me."

"What if you get hurt or die along the way. Surely the gods won't come from the sky and carry you will they?" the brunette asked worriedly.

"If I die then I will be in the heavens." The blonde responded with such certainty.

The brunette frowned at the answer. "The heavens can wait, this I know."

"How do you know?" the prince questioned.

"It's not your time to go." The brunette walked up to the blonde with a smile and took his hand. "Since you were the shadow of my lost necklace, I'll be your shadow home. I'm Hephaistion Amyntoros by the way."

_Once upon a time the young prince of Macedon met a boy named Hephaistion Amyntoros, deep in the woods and there they became each others shadows._


End file.
